Winter Break (SwanQueen)
by tempewinchester
Summary: Emma has to put all of her and Regina's differences aside and invite her over to Mary Margaret's Christmas Party.
1. Chapter 1

December 20

It was a achingly cold winter day in Storybrooke, Maine. No crimes were taking place, no huge scandals. It was quiet in the Sherriff's office. Emma sat, alone, drinking coffee, eating donuts, all the things she normally does. Being a cop, it practically came in the job description. Today the silence was a little eerie to Emma. It surrounded her like mist in a cheesy werewolf movie. The only sound was her chewing, and it was beginning to irritate her.

And, as if her wish came true, Henry came running through the door. He stopped abruptly in front of her. "Hey Emma!", He granted her time to place her coffee and donut down onto her desk before squeezing her into an abnormally tight hug.

"Hey, Kid, shouldn't you be at school?" Emma pulled away, Looking deeply into Henry's eyes, searching for truth, and gripping his shoulders.

"Nope," He chirped, "Winter break has arrived." He added in a comical voice.

Emma chuckled, "That's wonderful, Henry. I've been wanting some company here at the office, it gets so lonely."

Henry beamed at his fair-haired mother, "Christmas is in four days, Emma!"

"Yea- Christmas- I almost forgot." Emma smiled. " Are you coming over to our house?"

Henry tilted his head, "But what about my mom- what about Regina? We can't leave her alone on Christmas."

"No. You're right that would be horrible." Emma leaned back in thought.

"Invite her," Henry said, "Please invite my mom! It would make her so happy!" Emma looked at him quizzically, before nodding reluctantly.

"Trust me, Henry. I will invite her." She brought her hand up to his hair and messed it up playfully. "You can count on me."

Henry raced out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He ran right up to Regina, who stood arms crossed, in the doorway.

"Mom, can Emma stay for dinner?" Regina looked down at him questioningly. "Please?- I will be so happy!"

"You don't have to beg, Henry." Regina smiled wickedly up at Emma, "Of course the Sheriff can join us."

"Emma, do you want to eat dinner with us?" Henry was beaming again, and Emma would hate to ruin that.

"Sure, as long as that's all right with your mom." Emma looked up at the powerful woman. Regina nodded, opening the door wide.

"Come on in." She gestured toward the inside. Emma was sort of frozen in place, and didn't really realize she was staring straight at the mayor. "Miss Swan, are you alright?" Regina feigned a worried look.

"Wha- oh... yeah. I'm fine." She began walking towards the open door quickly.

"Make yourself at home, Sheriff." Regina was wearing a white button up and a black pencil skirt, "You should join Henry in the living room, the lasagna won't be ready for a while."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor." Emma smiled at her.

"Call me Regina, please." Regina's arm slid against Emma's as she waltzed into the kitchen.

Emma sat beside her son in the expansive living room. "Do you want to watch something?" Henry offered, grabbing the remote.

"Depends, what are you allowed to watch?"

"Mostly superhero stuff, like the real movies and cartoons and stuff."

"I like the Avengers, Hulk, Spiderman, whatever you have I will watch." They smiled at each other.

"Henry, do you have any homework over winter break?" Regina was now behind them, causing Emma to jump. Regina chuckled at the sight, "Did I frighten you, Miss Swan?"

"Call me Emma, please." She said to the older woman.

"I have a packet, mom." Henry said to her.

"Is it done?" Regina asked, with amusement still dripping from her every word.

"No" he sighed.

"Then what should you be doing instead of sitting here with Emma?" Emma shuddered as her name escaped the mayor's painted lips.

"My homework?"

"Yes, go. When dinner is finished I will call you down. And we can have some hot cocoa with it, as a treat." Regina smiled as he scurried away.

"That's nice of you." Emma smirked up at her.

"Thank you. I know how much he enjoys hot cocoa and I hate to make him do work on his break, but rules are rules. The least I can do is reward him." She walked towards the door of her study, "Care for a drink?"

"Sure, yes, of course." Emma stood, smoothed out her skinny jeans and entered the office-like area. She sat on the edge of one of the elongated seating options.

"Cider?"

Emma cleared her throat, "Yes, please."

"Coming right up." Regina put on her most dazzling smile, knocking the Sheriff off guard for a second. Regina handed her the glass gingerly before placing herself directly across from Emma.

"I've been thinking.. Emma. I agree that you should have more time with our son." She confessed smoothly.

"Why, after all this time of trying to stop me from seeing him...?," Emma searched her eyes for truth, "You're just going to let me see him? Whenever I like?"

"Yes." Regina looked down, nodding in silent response. "What I was doing was just ridiculous, not to mention cruel, and unkind. I am ashamed of my appalling behavior."

"I- uh-" Emma looked down in thought, assessing what she just heard thoroughly. "Thank you."

"I apologize. For everything, all the stress I caused you... Everything." Regina stuck out her hand elegantly, blinking back the shadow of tears. Emma smiled, and grasped the woman's hand, shaking enthusiastically.

"Apology accepted, Regina." Emma had admitted to herself that she forgave easily years ago, when she forgave her foster parents for giving her up. "Regina, I was wondering, do you and Henry have plans this Christmas?" Emma asked thoughtfully, allowing the intoxicating sweet cider to slide across her tongue.

"No. None at all, actually." Regina squinted her eyes in curiosity, leaning forward a little.

"Me and Henry were thinking, you two can come over and celebrate with us." Emma smirked a little at the powerful prowess of a mayor.

"And this will be at..?"

"Mary Margaret's flat." Emma complied with a hint of reluctance, "I know you two have some bad blood, but Henry will appreciate it greatly."

Regina nodded solemnly. "I don't want things to be awkward between me and her..."

Emma gave a slight nod at her words.

"I suppose I can try, for Henry." A sigh escaped the brunettes mouth as she uttered the word 'suppose'.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma smiled, "No one should be alone on Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

About fifteen minutes later, a loud, obnoxious noise erupted from within the kitchen, causing Emma to jump yet again. And, Regina to laugh heartily at the easy-to-scare woman. Emma nudged Regina's shoulder playfully before laughing along with her.

Henry stood there, grinning his cheshire cat grin as his moms were finally getting along. "Is the food ready, Mom?"

"Yes, Dear." She said cooly, now rid of the laughter and the fluster. The pinkish tinge of her cheeks grew alarmingly dark when Emma began to speak again.

"This is fun, Regina." Emma looked into her eyes, with a straight face. Being careful not to give away a hint of emotion was something she prided herself with. Regina, on the other hand, had always been an emotional person, and from her point of view, there was no stopping it. They controlled her, they ridiculed her, and they used her as a puppet to obtain revenge.

"Indeed, it is. I haven't felt this good for a while."

Emma smiled warmly, sympathizing with the lonely woman. "Truth is, neither have I." She gave a mock salute-like gesture before waltzing into the vacant kitchen quickly. She always hid her emotions. But this? This was different.

Her heart was racing and she was oblivious of what to do or why she was even acting this way. She leaned against the counter, gripping it until her knuckles were an aggravated white.

Just as Regina walked in, Emma was biting her lip to suppress a sob as a single tear rolled down er cheek.

"Emma! Are you all right?" Regina rushed worriedly, eyes shining with shock and anxiousness. The glassy eyes looked down at the brunette, who was bending over to meet the blonde's eyes. Somewhere in between all of this Emma realized that Regina's hand was now on hers, and the other hand was on her thigh. These were unintentional gestures, just as the shiver currently running down the Sheriff's spine.

"I'm fine." She choked out, she wiped away the tear, just for it to be replaced by another.

"You're obviously not fine, dear." Regina argued fervently. Her hand slid down Emma's thigh as she turned away. She poured a cup of water from the pitcher upon the table, handing it to her guest. "Tell me what ails you."

Emma looked up at her, pure pain written on every inch of her face.

"You and Mary Margaret are the closest things to friends I have. I haven't had any friends since I was, like, five." Emma looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "I was abandoned and I've been alone ever since."

Regina allowed the younger woman to embrace her, when she let go, she held on to Emma's arms, "I'm here now."

"We should eat before the lasagna gets cold." Emma laughed.

"Oh, right." Regina smiled. "I'll set the table with Henry, you can go wash up if you like."

"Yes, yes, of course." She stood abruptly, leaving the room faster then a nerd at a Star Wars convention.

She stumbled through the first floor, jingling every door knob in sight. Eventually she found an unlocked one. The bathroom was small with yellow tiling.

Her face was swollen, tear stained, and looking absolutely horrid. She grabbed some tissues, patting her face fruitlessly. She gave up, going straight for the sink, engulfing her hands in water and rubbing her face. A knock sounded at the door. "Dinner's reading, Ma." Henry said through the door.

"Okay. I'll be out in a second, kid." Emma looked herself over one last time, before escaping the confines of the bathroom and sauntering to the dining room.

Regina and Henry sat, Regina at the end, and Henry at the side opposite from where Emma's plate was sitting.

She sat elegantly. "Would you like a big piece?" Regina asked softly.

"Small piece, please."

Regina retrieved the small piece then poured the steamy hot cocoa into a mug. "Marshmallows?" The mayor added, gesturing to the bowl of white fluff.

"No.. um, whipped cream? And cinnamon." Emma said weakly.

Once everyone was settled in, Emma picked up her fork, digging into the rather small piece of lasagna. She sort of played with it, moving it back and forth with her fork before placing it in her mouth.

"This is great." Emma said as she swallowed.

"Thank you." Regina replied, digging into her own food.

By the time Emma was half way done, she was starting to look uncomfortable.

'What's wrong, Ma?" Henry piped up, worriedly.

"Nothing." She fell back into reality and continued eating and drinking. When she finished, she stood and said, "Excuse me."

She scurried to the bathroom desperately, brain scrambled. Unable to concentrate on anything else but her task. She had a friend now, sending her old self-conscience ways hurtling back down at her like a meteor. She found the bathroom and swiftly entered.

The weight on her was becoming heavier and heavier by the second, the meteor digging deeper. She lifted the toilet lid, kneeling over it quickly. She had to throw up. She new what she was doing wasn't good. She hadn't done it in a while. She really needed someone to talk her out of it. Anyone.

A knock.

Another knock.

Emma unlocked the door for whoever was on the other side.

"Come in." Her voice sounded scratchy, more broken then usual. The door opened a crack, before swinging open...

Of course it was Regina. Is it 'tell-the-woman-you-hated-a-few-days-ago-all-of-your-problems' day?

"You okay, Emma?" Regina looked down at the broken blonde. "Why are you on the floor?"

"We're friends right?" Emma asked as tears began to fall once more. "So I can trust you?"

"You can tell me anything, my dear." The older woman kneeled in front of her, placing her olive hands on Emma's knees.

From what Emma learned tonight, Regina was great at consoling the sad. Not like Mary Margaret, who just gave useless, over optimistic advice.

"I was about to throw up." Emma squeezed her eyes shut, turning away. "When I was younger, I was really- uh- self conscience. I thought I had no friends because I was fat, that there was something wrong with me."

"And you haven't since?" Regina massaged Emma's knee absent-mindedly.

Emma shook her head, a painful look on her face."If you didn't come in here, I would've done it." She brought herself to make eye contact with Regina. "You saved me."

Regina's eyes looked glassy, "I did?"

"Yes."

Regina moved to sit next to Emma. Emma grasped her hand, before leaning her head into her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

December 21

Emma woke up in her usual, exposed bed, in Mary Margarets' flat. Memories of the night before flooded her vision as she flew back into her pillow. She smiled, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine." Mary Margaret said, shuffling in with a tray, chock-full of cinnamon pancakes, covered in chocolate syrup.

Emma's hand outstretched, effortlessly reaching for the mouth-watering creation. "Nuh-uh." Mary clicked her tongue playfully. "Not until you tell me who you were with last night."

"I was with Regna." Emma's eyes rolled back in laziness. Mary's eyes widened.

"You were with Regina?!"

"No,no, no." Emma chuckled. "I was eating dinner at her house, with her and Henry."

"That doesn't explain you getting here at midnight, with tear stains." Mary interjected, laughing at the sleepy blonde.

Emma giggled, remembering the night before. God, she was such a child sometimes. Henry was already asleep, and had been since the bathroom incident. Regina and her were sort of snuggled together on the couch, having a Rizzoli & Isles marathon.

"We watched TV after, so?" Emma smirked.

Mary Margaret obviously didn't believe her, "Mhm." She handed Emma the tray, heading to the door. She grabbed her coat and purse. " Have a good day, Emma."

"You too, Mary." Emma, sometimes, was too lazy to say her whole name. Too much effort.

She was in the Sheriff's office, as usual. She decided to go out for a while, hoping today was just as uneventful as usual. Archie was her first destination. No matter what she did, she couldn't get last night out of her mind.

But, she thought it through once more, realizing how completely ridiculous it would be to see Archie. If Archie found out about her past problem, he would have someone keep a keen eye on her. That's the last thing she wanted. She would hate Mary Margaret to grow suspicious whenever she felt sick. She couldn't bare it.

She bore through the monotonous, ever-weight-baring day. Her thoughts flooding and betraying her. She played soft, melancholic music, unable to cope in the silence. "I don't even know myself at all. I thought I would be happy by now. The more I try to push it, I realize- gotta let go of control." She sang along lightly, eyes closed in relaxation, leaning back in her chair.

Her phone's ringer pierced the music-ridden air. She slammed her hand onto it like she would never touch it again. "Hello," Came the voice she was dying to hear, "Emma?"

"Regina! Hey." She scrambled o click the music off, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, Sheriff, but Henry was begging me to call you." Emma cold tell the woman on the other side was flustered, embarrassed even.

"It's okay, Regina." Emma smiled, amused at her new-found friends' embarrassment. She found it adorable whenever someone became flustered talking to her. "Haven't had to do much. Slow day."

"Henry really wants you to come over for dinner, and I wouldn't mind it much either."

"If you keep on inviting me over for dinner, you might as well give me room." Emma said into the phone, jokingly.

Regina chuckled nervously, "So what's it going to be?"

"Of course," Emma assured the mayor. "Why not? I get to spend more time with my son and my friend."

"What would you enjoy?" Regina asked, sounding pleased. "To eat, I mean."

"I really like tacos."

"Tacos it is." Regina stated, "I have to go, see you tonight. How about eight?"

"Eight is good."

It was seven thirty. Emma was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She spent the last thirty minutes (or was it an hour?) trying to look presentable in not-so-over-zealous clothes. She must've brushed her hair at least five times within ten minutes. Mary Margaret stood, watching Emma scrambling with her personal items in front of a mirror, in amusement.

"Where are you going now?" Mary laughed as Emma dropped the brush like a hot potato.

"I'm going to eat dinner with Henry."

"At Regina's house?" The raven-haired woman could hardly contain herself.

"Yes." Emma admitted with closed eyes.

"Have fun." Mary Margaret chuckled to herself as she walked away.

Henry sprinted out to see Emma. She was walking up to the house, becoming winded from the young body slamming into her and clutching onto her for dear life.

Regina stood by the door, smiling at the sight.

The blonde patted his back as she released him. She paced herself, arriving immediately in front of the brunette. Emma wrapped her arms around the mayor, awaiting the returned gesture. The gesture was returned, after about a second of pure shock. They were hugging a second too long, but both were too consumed in the feeling to really, truly care.

Henry cleared his throat. "Everything okay up there?"

Emma snapped out of her trance, still not wanting to let go. This was.. different.

They removed themselves from each other, entering the house promptly.

Emma yawned, feeling heavy eyed and weighed down. Usually coping with these feelings, she was now overwhelmed with them.

So overwhelmed that she almost fell numerous times walking to the door.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Just a little tired."

"Bullshit."

"What?" Emma asked weakly.

"You can barely walk, you aren't just a little tired."

"I can handle it."

"And how do you suppose you're gonna drive?" Regina was growing sassy, as usual, making hand movements and gestures as she spoke with certainty.

Emma sighed knowingly, "I'll walk then."

"Across town, in that state?" Regina argued, pointing out the flaws in what the blonde was suggesting. "The last thing anyone wants is you passing out in the street..."

"Yes- I get it." Emma interrupted. Then, she sighed. "I'm sorry, that was rude. What do you suggest I do?"

"You could let me give you a ride home, or you can stay in one of my guest rooms."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd let me stay here?"

"Well.. Yes. Of course, you are my friend." She looked down, nodding.

"Yea, but I don't wanna impose."

"You aren't imposing, Emma. I want to stay. Only if you want to as well. My offer to drive you home is still open if you like."

"I.." Emma was stumped, boggled and utterly confused. She didn't know how to say it without sounding.. wanting or clingy. She decided, for once in her life, to be straightforward and honest. "I want to stay."

Regina smiled, nodding. Regina led her up the stairs, stopping at her room. Gesturing between her door, and the one directly beside it, the brunette spoke, "Your room is going to be this one for the night."

Emma nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, call if you need anything." Regina scratched her head, "Goodnight I suppose."

"Night." Emma fumbled for the handle, but her vision was blurred withe tired clouds.

Regina leaned over, opening it for the blonde. She chuckled a little as the disheveled blonde attempted to walk to the bed.

She collapsed onto the bed just as Regina closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

December 22

It was midnight. Regina was asleep. Wake-up-only-if-someone-is-dying sleep.

A wretched, gut wrenching scream ripped through the night, snapping Regina into reality faster then you could say 'Rumplestiltskin'. It was a female scream, that much Regina was certain. In fact, that was all Regina was certain of, being panicked and half asleep. Her silk pajamas caught on her dresser as she shot up, bursting out of her heavy comforter. She struggled with the uncooperative fabric for a minute, internally scolding herself for not taking precautions.

Seconds later she erupted through Emma's door. "Emma?!"

Emma was sitting up in bed, crumpled up and crying. She looked so vulnerable, so broken. Her weakest side only ever revealed itself to Regina. It was unveiled right before the mayor, three times this week.

"I thought it would be different." The blonde tried to stand, but fell back onto the bed in the same position.

Regina walked over, hurriedly. "Don't get up," The bed dipped as she sat next to her, "What did you think would be different?" Her warm brown eyes had a kind, almost loving stare.

"I thought I wouldn't.. " Emma sniffed "I thought I wouldn't have my nightmares because I slept somewhere new."

"Nightmares?" Regina's eyes widened in sadness for her friends endeavors. Regina didn't exactly know how to comfort people, but she seemed pretty good at doing it. Her hand was massaging the blondes' back soothingly. "Do you want to talk about it, dear?"

Emma shook her head violently. She was shaking and it was obvious to Regina that she was frightened. The brunettes hand traveled to the blondes cheek, lifting herself up to position her lips onto the other woman's was a tender gesture, causing the blondes face to flush, even if she was sad.

"I'll stay with you." The woman's firey, yet soothing touch, seemed to lull her stricken state to a collective, tired one. They ended up somewhat spooning one another. Snuggled together firmly in a make-shift fetal position. Regina's hand draped over Emma's body, palm on her stomach. Emma smiled mindlessly,eyes fluttering shut as she finally drifted into sleep.

It was early in the morning, the sun was a sallow, sickly yellow, as if it was ill. Yet, Emma felt completely opposite that. She was satisfied with herself. She turned, expecting to imbibe the image of a warm smiling Regina. The bed was bare, all warmth suctioned from it, leaving it a startling cold. She yawned and stretched dramatically

Emma made her way down the stairs, barefoot. She changed into the clothes Regina had laid out for her. Skinny jeans and a silky red button up, similar to the gray one she received from Henry. Regina's clothes. She had no idea that Regina even owned skinny jeans, and was surprised they were the same size. Or at least extremely close.

She heard a melodious humming from within the kitchen. A smirk began to tug on the edge of her lips. "Good morning, Regina." Emma said in a jovial tone, joining her friend in the kitchen. The smell of french toast engulfed her nose completely, almost making her groan. That wouldn't be appropriate.

"Morning, darling." Emma's smirk turned into a full fledged grin at the pet name. Emma decided to advance, slowly, yet efficiently. She snaked her arms around Regina's waist, nuzzling into her neck. Regina stiffened, then relaxed into the embrace. Emma brought her lips above her neck, staring down at it. Almost making a risky mistake.

Then she heard footsteps. Henry. Emma squeezed in one last second before releasing the woman and taking a few steps back.

"Hey, Emma." Mary Margaret said as Emma entered her flat with a lively expression. "Stay with Henry last night?"

"Yea."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Emma's features darkened and Mary realized her mistake immediately. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's fine. I had a good time." Emma returned to her genial state.

"Anything happen with Regina?" The roommate smirked mischievously, wriggling her eyebrow for effect.

"What are you suggesting?" Emma laughed sarcastically.

"I'm not suggesting, just observing." Emma half nodded in reply, acknowledging the other woman's keen eye and sense of deduction.

"You'll have to keep observing, Sherlock, because I'm not spilling any false encounters."

"Fine," She sighed in defeat,"But I'm onto you."

Emma called in to the mayors office to say she was 'sick' and could not work. Today would be her free day. She had the rest of the week off, starting tomorrow, anyway.

Emma spent the whole day panicking. Had the relaxed feeling she received from Regina proved, or just trust and friendship? Had the kiss on the forehead been a sign of friendship as well?

After hours of arguing with herself, she was convinced Regina was nothing more then a friend. And that the mayor was only looking for friendship, not any other type of companionship. Was she going crazy? Why had her mind suddenly turned to glorifying Regina Mills? This was the same woman who had inflicted grief upon her time after time.. and they became friends that easily and quickly? But all those previous grievous encounters seemed to slip away when she reminisced the feel of Regina's lips on her forehead, or the enticing smell of her perfume as she embraced her.

Regina didn't know what overcame her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling right now, or why she'd even consider wanting Emma to kiss her neck. She, like numerous times this morning, pushed the thought away. Needy and desperate for relief from the thoughts, she wished she'd found them repulsive. Every time they entered her brain, they sounded more appealing. It got to the brink of her ripping her paperwork before she decided to eat lunch.

Emma made a mental note of Mary Margarets daily disappearances, labeling them as 'fun times with David', because that's what she had assumed them to be. She was out of work for winter break too, of course.

The fair-skinned woman slid into the side of Regina's booth that was unoccupied. "Hello, Regina." Mary Margaret chirped cheerfully. Regina's eyes remained sturdy, unmoved by the onyx haired womans appearance.

"Good morning, Ms Blanchard." Her sass was lazy, but still painfully evident. "Can I help you?"

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Mary ignored the brunettes' snarky comment.

"Of course not." She plastered a pretentious fake smile on her face.

"I have noticed Emma has been going over to your place more often, is it because you're allowing her to see Henry more?" Mary looked at her expectantly, striking her nerve.

"I'm sorry, are you going to eat or are you just here to snoop?" Regina's voice was as vicious and venomous as usual, dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, I have plans." Her face was as annoyingly optimistic as it always had been. Her happy, creased smile, and light feathery voice searing into Regina's mind permanently.

Emma cursed loudly after pulling a overcooked bowl of mashed potatoes from the microwave. The usually fluffy white substance was hard and unpleasant to the touch. It was blackened slightly toward the center. She gripped it tight in frustration, sprinted toward the window, and opened it fiercely. She released the horrifying glass bowl to fall to its imminent fate. Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the glass shatter. Looking down, she gasped.

There stood Regina, staring up at Emma in frustration. Her once beautiful, black leather, work shoes encased in burnt mashed potatoes. "Why?!" Was all the brunette managed to shout.

"Sorry.." Emma said frantically. "Come up, I'll help you with your shoes." Emma's face was twisted in embarrassment. Emma backed away from the window sheepishly. She sat awaiting, hand running through her hair.

The knock came sooner then expected. Fumbling, the blonde looked herself over. The red button-up lay abandoned near the dining table, she was now clad in an undershirt, still white despite the numerous times she wore it in unsanitary circumstances. Her shorts reaching mid-thigh. She was certainly unprepared for company.

Emma opened the door anyway. She had to own up to her offer. Regina's mouth flew open, a small sound erupting before she looked at the others' outfit. "Come in." Emma's words rushed from her lips, as she gestured quickly toward the dining table. Regina's eyes lingered on her shirt that she let Emma borrow, it lay crinkled on the floor, amongst other used clothes. She sat in one of the chairs. Emma was unsure of what to use for the cleansing of Regina's shoes.

"One second." Emma rushed, fumbling around for washcloths. She filled a bowl with water and placed it next to a very skeptical looking Regina. Emma removed all the excess potato, which was the easy part. There was residue left on her shoes. Emma vowed to herself she would remove it all from the shoes, so she will.

"I just have to get this annoying residue off, and then you should be good to go." The blonde informed, looking down at the shoes and then up at Regina. "What are the odd of hitting someone with mashed potatoes? Especially you."

"Especially me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, seeing as though we spent so much time together recently. It's like fate wants us together." Emma smiled charmingly.

Regina knew the blonde meant 'together' as friends, but her heart couldn't help but flutter at the notion. Did she believe in fate? She wasn't sure, exactly. "Thank you for cleaning up my shoes." She said as Emma gently brushed the leather with a damp washcloth.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Emma's eyes were shining in appreciation for the older woman as she looked into her eyes. She held her gaze for a good five seconds before returning to her duty.

"You can keep my shirt, Emma. I don't wear it much."

She paused again, shocked, "Really?! I mean, really?"

Regina smiled, nodding.

Neither of them heard the door open, or they were too distracted to care. They were staring n to each others soul, it would seem.

Someone cleared their throat. Their eyes disconnected immediately.

Emma scrambled backwards, "Mary Margaret, you scared me."

Mary let out a small noise, face frozen in shock.

"My shoes are done." Regina smiled, "Thank you Emma. I should be going."

Emma stood, embracing the woman. "Sorry about the potatoes." Still hugging, Regina patted her back.

"See you later." Emma nodded.

The door closed behind Regina.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret grinned at Emma.

Emma shook her head, making a noise of detest, "Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing." The blush rose on Emma's cheeks, she shrugged.

"It was nothing." She looked away, hiding her embarrassment. "I just keep on messing up."

"What did you do this time?" Mary mused curiously, removing her coat and other accessories. Emma told her tale reluctantly. Mary shook her head accordingly.

"You like her, don't you?" Mary smirked at her mischievously.

"No." she answered too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Emma's expression turned to a slight frown at the question.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 4

December 23

"I just don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"You said that already."

"I know- I... sorry. I must be boring you to death. I'm just.. so confused." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Try to gather all of your thoughts." She instructed. "Close your eyes and breathe." Emma did so. "Now- Describe Regina to me. Say everything that pops into your head."

"Well. We used to hate each other, or act like it at least." She began, "But now, we'e laughed together. I told her my secrets and she collaborated. We cried together. She knows things I haven't told you.. she found out on coincidence. She cares about me. She worries about me. She helped me sleep when I had a nightmare. There is something about that woman... with just a touch of her hand, she can calm me down. She has beautiful brown eyes. She's beautiful. We hugged. I mean really hugged. Henry had to remind us he was here and that we were on earth."

She was grinning now, unaware of it, lost in a state, thinking about Regina.

"There is a way she says my name, too. It's like it was meant to come out of her mouth. Her mouth was meant to speak my name." She bit her lip a little, eyes still forced shut. "She's different. I have never felt this way. I have you as a friend.. but I didn't feel like this when it happened. Oh my goodness! Mary Margaret. It was a horrid nightmare. She came into the guest room, calmed me down, massaged my back.. and then.. and then.."

"Then?" Mary Margaret was on the edge of her seat, eyes wide in childish excitement for her friend.

"She kissed my forehead." The blondes eyes shot open. "She kissed my forehead and then we slept in the same bed, snuggled together like when we had a Rizzoli & Isles marathon and I came home at midnight with tear stains."

"Why did you have tear stains?"

"Doctor Isles was an orphan, she met her real mom... and her mom just wouldn't accept the fact that she was her daughter. She was told her daughter died in child birth." Her eyes watered. "I couldn't help but think.. what if that was me and my mom wouldn't accept me when and if I found her? What if she thought I died? What if her husband left me on the side of the road and told her I died? Something awful.."

"Emma." Mary held her hands in hers, "Even if that were the case, fate has brought you to be the person you are today. If any of what happened to you was different, your whole life would be different. You would've never came here and had Henry and Regina and me. We all need you."

"You think Regina needs me?"

"Yes. Judging by the way she looked at you yesterday, and the way you looked at her. You care about each other." She smiled. " Judging by how you described Regina to me, though, is a completely different story."

"How so?"

"I am positive you have feelings for her." Mary looked into Emma's eyes. "You are attracted to her. Really attracted, Emma. You probably didn't realize it at first because you are used to liking guys, am I right?"

Emma nodded. "It makes sense. That explains why I've been denying it.. and it also explains why I haven't been able to get her out of my head." Her eyes widened in surprise, " You don't think Henry noticed.. do you?"

"Henry is a clever boy. If you were really obvious about your attraction, without thinking about it, he could have put it together. "Maybe you should tell him?"

"No, no... I can't do that... It'll be weird for him." She shook her head.

"He might be able to find out information.. about Regina." She winked at Emma. "And help you two spend more time together."

"Yea, but I couldn't do that. That would be using him. Plus, me and his mom have been arguing and fighting since day one. I think it'd be confusing."

"I think you'd need time to think about it. To access your feelings. To make sure of everything. Maybe you should hang around Regina one more time.. before you're sure."

"I have an idea.. Maybe we could go to Granny's tonight. Me and her, I mean." Emma was deep in thought, " Are you free tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need to go to Granny's with David tonight." When the blonde saw the confused look on her roommates' face, she continued. "I could be sitting with Regina and you'd sit across the room. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Mary, you can observe us."

"Makes sense, I suppose. I would like to eat out with David... this way we both win."

"So it's a date?"

Date? Did I just say date?

"A date?"

"I mean.. only if you want to?"

"I- uh- yes." She does want it to be a date. This was moving more quickly then expected.

Regina Mills couldn't wait to get the savior on her plate.

She consulted Archie about her feelings numerous times, and now he was there, like always. He helped her realize her inevitable attraction to the blonde sheriff.

"I don't know what to wear!" She was pacing extremely quickly, frantic, worried about the night ahead. "What if she tries to kiss me?! What if I panic? What if this is a joke? What if she didn't actually say date?"

"Emma! Calm down! You'll be fine." She sat Emma down firmly. "Breathe!"

"I'm breathing Mary Margaret!" Emma sighed. "Help me pick something out, please?"

"Do you have any nice clothes.. any at all?"

"Only that used to be Regina's..." She looked to the ground.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She rushed off to her room, leaving Emma anxiously waiting. Emma heard the thumps of clothes falling to the floor, she let out a anxious laugh.

"You okay in there?" She asked playfully. She heard a muffled 'I'm fine!', causing her to laugh again, louder then before.

She emerged from her room, hands filled with dresses, dress pants, blouses of all kinds.

They looked for about fifteen minutes before realizing most of the dresses weren't her style.

"Okay," Mary declared breathlessly, "Let's try pants and a blouse?"

Emma nodded, pushing the dresses away. "Pants are more my style."

All of the pants were awful. Horrid, Emma thought frowning, Regina wouldn't be attracted to her in that.

"I do have something... special." Emma said in defeat. "But I was saving it for Christmas."

"We'll buy you something new for Christmas, okay?" Mary said, looking at Emma in desperation, "Please, just show me."

She emerged from her room as fast as she entered. It was a light olive dress, the color was strikingly similar to her eyes. It was slim fitted, ending above her knees. One frilly strap over her shoulder.

Mary was speechless, "Oh my goodness, Emma." She walked up to her, "Regina will go insane when she sees you in this."

Regina's breath hitched in her throat. The woman before her looked so... different... and yet she was so recognizable. That was Emma, Emma Swan.

She looked like an angel. Like something you'd see in movies.. something so perfect, so unachievable. Emma, surprisingly, nailed it. She looked perfect. Now she couldn't believe that anyone who looked that good could believe they were fat or unwanted... And yet Emma felt this way.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Regina breathed.

"Thank you, " Emma said, looking Regina up and down. She was in a black dress, it was shiny, decked with sequins. "You look stunning, as well. Black is your color."

Regina chuckled nervously, reaching for Emma's hand. She spent a second appreciating the way the Christmas lights outside Granny's landed on Emma. They illuminated her skin in ways Regina never fathomed possible.

"Let's go."

They didn't get any weird looks, surprisingly.

They ate in mostly silence, staring at each other, eyes imbibing each others beauty.

"I didn't expect this." Emma smiled, "And I surely never knew that you were this undeniably gorgeous."

Emma was a flirter, that was for sure. "I could say the same thing, Sheriff."

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder for a second at Mary Margaret, who smiled and nodded at Emma.

Emma held the door open for her, of course, after arguing about who would pay. Regina paid, claiming that she got paid more, so she 'should pay it'.

"That was amazing, Regina."

"It was magnificent." She corrected playfully. "I will be seeing you again."

"Christmas." Emma nodded with a smile, "Unless you want to see me sooner."

Regina chuckled, "You can count on it."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Regina rushed her into a hug. Emma's hands on her waist.

They melted into the hug, got lost in it for a few minutes, before they heard someone exit the diner. Mary Margaret and David.

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek, "Goodbye, love."

She walked to her car, waving elegantly. She drove off.

Mary said her goodbyes to David before getting into the bug with Emma.

"I saw that."


End file.
